The present disclosure relates generally to ultrasound imaging and, more particularly, to imaging catheter tips which contain acoustic transducers for obtaining ultrasound images.
Acoustic transducers have found application in medical imaging where an acoustic probe is held against a patient and the probe transmits and receives ultrasound waves. The received energy may, in turn, facilitate the imaging of the tissues of the patient. For example, transducers may be employed to image the heart of the patient.
Catheter-based ultrasonic imaging techniques are interventional procedures that generally involve inserting a probe, such as an imaging catheter, into a vein, such as the femoral vein, or an artery. As will be appreciated, catheter-based ultrasonic imaging techniques may be employed for imaging the heart, such as when monitoring and/or directing treatment of atrial fibrillation. Consequently, it is highly desirable that transducer assemblies used in catheters be capable of two-dimensional and/or real-time three-dimensional imaging. Such applications are quite demanding, requiring very small transducer packages that can nevertheless collect large amounts of information.
However, it may be difficult to provide a transducer package that is mechanically, acoustically, and electrically suitable. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a transducer probe assembly suitable for interventional imaging that has acceptable mechanical, electrical, and/or acoustic characteristics.